Flipping the switch
by Anonymous3004
Summary: Because you know that you want yourself some Archie-Betty-Veronica action. Rated M for fun times.


The muscles in her back protested as she stretched over, trying to relieve the cramping that was devouring what was left of her feet. Score one for the skyscraper heels from hell. She slung her modestly priced H&M tote over her shoulder, and slowly went about the motions of packing up for the day — and not a minute too soon, for a high-pitched giggle emanated from the office behind her, followed by a mock stern order. "Absolutely no, Archiekins," the voice trilled.

No, no, no. Had he no mercy?

She grasped the edges of the desk, to keep her fingers gainfully occupied so that they wouldn't bite into the neck of the culprit instead and the wring the life out of his fabulous face. This was way out of line, even for him. She had foreseen troubles when she told him on the first day of work that her gingham slacks and sensible shoes were off-limits, thank you very much Mr. Andrews. He hadn't said much, just leaned in troublesomely close and breathed in a husky undertone, "Call me Archie. Or scream it, either works." After that panty-twister of a comeback, he had proceeded to slowly torture the life out of her. His modus operandi included treating her with absolute respect, listening to her ideas, giving her a seat at the grown-ups table and making her laugh with his irreverent humour. Just when she thought that he had half a personality to go with that gorgeous mug of his, he retreated, leaving her high and dry. Or well, panting and dry, as the case may be.

With a Herculean effort, she turned around to find that he left that blinds open so that her desk was bang straight in the line of vision and witness to the festivities. Not that the brunette noticed, as she peeled back the few inches of her clothing with her hundred dollar-manicured nails. His face was lit up with playfulness as he flipped her around and bent her over at the waist, totally unconscious of their combined nudity. But it was only when he raised his eyes to hers, that his face took on an ravenous look, the raw hunger in his eyes knocking the wind out of her, even as his fingers bit into the waist of the high-pitched brunette who was working herself up to a crescendo. Fuck you, her eyes screamed as she watched on, helplessly fixated at the marvel of his face in its predatory glory.

In and out, in and out. As his thrusts broke out of rhythm and began to take on an uncontrolled edge, she recognised the game he had been playing, even as she hungrily devoured the spectacle in front of her. The long con, is what the frat boys in college would have called it, as they tipsily raised their beers in honour. And well, what choice did she have but to play along? Her death grip on her the handles of her tote slackened as she sunk into the desk for support, facing the office square now and holding his hungry gaze in hers. The brunette whined about wanting to be on top now, and he never noticed. Matching the tempo of his thrusts, she went for the top button of her shirt, and then another, and then another. He finally gave in to the whinnying of the brunette and swung her around, and she promptly sunk to her knees and took him in whole. His fingers dug themselves in her bobbing head, even as his eyes greedily held hers captive. Her breath hitched. She swallowed, trying to chase away the dryness of her throat, and returned his hungry gaze as she lifted one finger to her mouth and sucked it. The other hand slowly edged towards the zipper on her jeans, and she could swear he stumbled as realisation set in about what she was about to do. The predatory gleam died out of his eyes, followed by a hint of desperation as her finger followed the path of its partner to the zipper of her jeans, pulled it down and delved inside... before reaching across the desk with a lightning speed she wouldn't have believed was possible of her at the moment and flipped off the power switch, shrouding her side of the office in darkness.

"Fuck, no," the snarl appeared torn from him against his will, as he realised that he had been played. She whirled around and slowly made her way out of the darkened office, inconspicuously buttoning up her clothes, but adding an extra swivel to her ass as she walked away, for the benefit of his gaze in the dim lighting that spilled over from the office behind him. She was rewarded by a frustrated thump as he punched his office wall.


End file.
